Peter Parker and Tony Stark One shots!
by RavenclawPrincess238
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Basically loads of Tony being a Helicopter Parent to our precious Peter Parker. Requests welcomed! Seriously, I will probably need them. (Warning, some strong language sometimes, additional warnings will be on individual chapters)
1. Tony Stark vs Flash Thompson

Today, Peter decided as he headed out the main doors of the school, was just a day he would be glad to throw away and forget about for the rest of his life.

No, there was no world ending catastrophe, no one died, no one was badly injured. It was just a terrible day in general. Ned was sick with the flu and Michelle's parents had pulled her out of school to attend a protest she had been talking about nonstop for days. He had a Spanish quiz he had forgotten to study for over preterite versus imperfect verbs, and he had had a very long patrol the night before thanks to a very persistent and slippery group of muggers he chased for several hours before being able to finally corner them. So, all in all, Peter was ready to head home, eat something, then pass out on his bed.

Unfortunately, Fate had other plans.

"HEY PENIS!" Peter winced at Flash's nickname. Even though he was used to it, he certainly didn't enjoy it. He elected to ignore Flash, hoping he'd give up. "Hey Penis, I'm talking to you! Are you deaf now?" Peter grimaced. Thanks to his enhanced abilities, he didn't think he ever _could_ go deaf. Not that he couldn't wish.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked tiredly. Maybe he could just deal with this quickly and get home to Aunt May and his comfortable bed.

"Just wanted to ask what it's like working for Tony Stark, but then I remembered that you made that story up for attention!" Flash yelled. If Peter had had the energy to roll his eyes, he would have.

"I told you, I don't _work_ for Mr. Stark, I intern for him. Two very different things," Peter retorted. Flash scoffed.

"Oh please, Tony Stark would never even spare you a second glance, let alone have you intern for him. Tony Stark doesn't even _take_ interns!" Flash sneered. He was following Peter down the front steps of the school now, and once he reached the bottom step, Peter's spidey sense went off. Sure enough, he felt a force push him through his backpack and he sprawled onto the ground. Peter grunted, trying to ignore Flash's cruel laughter. Even though he had advanced healing, it certainly didn't help his pain tolerance. He pushed himself up, pulling bits of rocks out of his palms. He wasn't bleeding, which was good. All of sudden, there was a new voice above him.

"What is going on here?"

Peter's head shot up to see Tony standing a few feet away. He had a blank facial expression, but Peter could sense the coolness in it.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed.

"Holy shit," he heard behind him. He turned around and saw Flash with his mouth hanging open. He seemed to recover quickly, pulling his facial expression into one of calm. "So, Mr. Stark, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did. If you intend to ask me another one, I won't guarantee an answer," Tony said, glancing over at him but keeping most of his focus on Peter.

"So, do you know who he is? Or have you never seen him before in your life?" Flash asked, confident that Tony would say he didn't know who Peter was.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, shifting his focus on Flash and giving him a withering glare. "This is Peter Parker, my intern. Who are you?" Flash's mouth dropped open. A few seconds passed. "Well?"

"Oh, uh, Flash Thompson sir," Flash said, clearly at a loss for words. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you." Flash's eyes grew hopefully, "You're the one that has such a huge ego and need to prove yourself that you terrorize Peter, despite the fact that ten million of you would never be worth one of him." Flash's eyes widened. "And if I ever hear something, or God forbid, _see_ something like this happen again, I will personally contact any university worth a grain of salt and make sure they know to never accept you into their doors." Tony paused for a moment to revel in the terrified look on his face. "Are we clear?" There was a moment where Flash stood frozen in shock. "I said, are. We. Clear?" Tony spat. Flash quickly and furiously began to nod his head so hard it looked as though it would fly off at any second. "Good. Now, leave us alone." With another nod, Flash scurried off. Tony let out a triumphant smirk. He turned to Peter. "Ready to go Peter?" he asked, looking back over at the boy. Peter, looking at the ground, shrugged and began walking over to where the car was always parked when Tony picked him up. He was silent for the first minute or so of the ride.

"Why did you come pick me up?" he finally asked. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"It's Wednesday," he said. "You come to the lab every Wednesday. Did you forget about that? I'm hurt," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Peter shook his head, gazing out the window.

"Just forgot what day it was," he said. There were a few more minutes of silence, then Tony huffed.

"Okay, what gives, you're always talking up a storm whenever you're, well, conscious, so why the sudden silence?" he asked. There was a pause. "Seriously Pete, what's wrong? Was it something that Flash guy did? Because if so, I'm gonna personally go and..."

"It wasn't Flash," Peter cut it. He paused. "It was you."

Tony almost crashed the car. What? What could he have possibly done? Immediately his mind ran through every interaction from the time he met Peter until the current moment in the car.

"What?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"What you did with Flash was not cool. You just threatened to destroy the life of a teenager, and for what?" Peter said, clearly angry. Tony was at a loss for words.

"I just stopped a guy from picking on you and prevented it happening in the future, and you're _mad_ at me?" Tony asked, frustration and confusion filling his words.

"Yes! Because you know what? It's nothing I couldn't handle on my own. I have told you about this before. You _knew_ that he gave me a hard time at school. But you promised that you'd stay out of it because I asked you to. And you _also_ promised to let me fight my own fights. But you didn't, and it kind of feels like that means you don't trust me enough to protect myself, despite the fact that I have been doing that again and again since I first became Spiderman!" As he spoke, Peter's voice got louder and thicker. This left Tony at a loss for words. Suddenly, the memory popped up of a conversation they had had months prior.

 _"Flash? What a stupid name. And he has the guts to try and mess with you?"_

 _"His real name is Eugene, and yes. He does."  
_

 _"You want me to scare him off?"_

 _"No, I can handle him. I heal quick, and can take things better than others, so I would rather him take his frustrations out on me."_

 _"Seriously? Hold on, let me look him up."_

 _"No! Please, just this once, promise me you'll stay out of it Mr. Stark. Please?"_

 _A pause._

 _"Alright kid, if I have to. I don't like it though."_

"Shit, I'm sorry kid. I forgot about that." He glanced over at Peter, still holding his gaze put the window. "I just, well I guess I just like you too much kid, and I hate to see someone hurting you." At this, Peter's eyes darted over to meet his for a brief moment before Tony had to turn his eyes to the road.

""Well, that's unfortunate, given that people try to beat me up every night," _and try to kill me every other,_ he thought, but didn't day say aloud. Tony's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yeah, but I generally don't have to _see_ that," he tried to joke, but his facial expression caused it to go flat. There was another brief pause before he added, "I am sorry though. Any way I could make up for it?" he asked hopefully. Peter looked lost in thought for a second, before replying,

"An apology to Flash tomorrow, and an ice cream cone," he said a somewhat sly smile on his face. Tony rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared.

"Alright kid, alright."

And even though his apology was somewhat stiff to Flash the next day, and Flash still looked terrified of him afterwards, the ice cream cone was delicious, and hanging out in the lab was exactly what Peter needed to unwind after a day like that.

 **Alright, and with that, we are done with the first oneshot! Please, feel free to leave any requests, or else there will not be much of this book. Anyways, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want you to remember, all oneshots in this story are unrelated...**

Peter was bored out of his mind.

Not that that was a bad thing, it meant that the area was safe. It was just, he kinda wished he had something to do. A cat to save, someone who needed directions, just _something_. He waited on the building for a few more minutes before deciding to at least swing around a bit. He noticed he was getting lower on his web fluid than he would like. Making a mental note to make some more when he got home, he shot a web onto the adjacent building and swung. He soon fell into a rhythm, nearly flying across streets and avenues. After a few minutes of that, he realized that he was actually about to run out of fluid, so he quickly jumped onto a nearby rooftop. He waited a moment for his heart to slow down and the adrenaline to wear off before sitting down on the ledge. He was just beginning to try and figure out if he had enough web fluid to head home when he his enhanced senses picked up someone crying. He whipped around in the direction of the noises and ran. Looking down the side, he saw a hooded figure rummaging through a purse and a middle aged woman backed into a corner. Standard mugging. Quickly, Peter propelled down the wall.

"Hey! Don't you know it's mean to steal? That's why we have laws saying that you can't," Peter quipped. As soon as the mugger turned around, Peter webbed the purse and yanked it out of the thug's hands. "Now, are you going to cooperate and hand over what you took from her?" The thug sneered and held his ground. "No? Alright then." He ran over to him and kicked him over, hoping that whatever he had in his hands fell to the ground. Some ten dollar bills fell to the ground, and the woman ran forward to grab them. Peter shot a web onto the guys back as he tried to get up, and attached it to a nearby fire escape, so the guy was hanging from his back a few feet in the air. Peter stopped paying attention to him as he helped the woman with her purse. She thanked him profusely, to which he continuously responded with, "It really was no problem." After making sure she was safe and had all of her belongings, he watched her leave the alley and walk down the street for a second. Finally, he began to turn around to face her attacker. "So, I'm gonna contact the authorities, and..."

BANG

* * *

"Boss, the Spider Suit is currently experiencing a malfunction. Would you like for me to run full diagnostics?" The cool voice of FRIDAY filled the room. Tony lifted his welders mask worriedly.

"What kind of malfunction?"

"It appears that part of the primary circuit has been damaged."

"Is the Baby Monitor Protocol still functioning?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And it appears that Mr. Parker was physically active for approximately six minutes before the malfunction. Do you wish to view the feed during this time period?"

"Yeah, pull it up," he said, throwing the mask onto his workbench, leaning on it to watch the hologram. He watched as Peter swung through the city, landed on the rooftop. He watched as he easily took down a grown man about twice his size and help the lady get her purse and money back. He was just about to ask FRIDAY to skip to when the circuit was damaged when he saw Peter turn around and begin to talk to the mugger. Before he was halfway through with his sentence,

BANG

Tony felt his heart stop as the cameras looked at the thug, who had gotten out by taking off the hooded jacket, pointing a gun at Peter. He watched as Peter looked down at his chest, where the bullet had hit, then fall over while the man ran away.

"FRIDAY, get Peter's location plugged into a suit now! And contact Dr. Cho and let her know to prep a room for surgery immediately!" Tony was panicking more than he ever had in his life. And he wasted all that time watching the kid fly around and comfort some lady instead of getting to him right away! Cursing quite loudly at himself as the suit wrapped around his body and launched into the city, Tony hoped the kid was alright with his enhanced healing ability. "FRIDAY, call Peter through the suit!"

"Call unable to go through." Tony cursed again.

"Then call his AI, Karen or whatever he calls it," he barked.

"Unable to contact Spider Suit AI." Tony felt the beginnings of a panic attack flooding him.

"Then go faster!" he practically screamed.

"The suit is currently going at the maximum speed possible," Tony made a mental note to work on making the suit faster after he saved his kid, because _he was going to save him_. After a few minutes of panic and not one cohesive thought, he finally landed in the alleyway a few feet from where Peter lay. Almost falling out of the suit to get to Peter, Tony ran to the boy. He inspected him, and saw that that he was alive, but only just. His breathing was raspy and there was a very large pool of blood around his heart, where the bullet had obviously hit.

"Miss'er... Misser Sterr..." Peter whispered.

"Shh, kid, shh, don't strain yourself. I'm gonna take you to Dr. Cho, and you'll be fine. You'll be alright." Tony said, more for himself than Peter. To his shock, Peter shook his head.

"I don't.. I don't think I can make it," he wheezed.

"No no, you have to make it. I'm gonna go to the suit and pick you up now." As he turned to get up, he felt a hand grab his own. He turned and looked at Peter, who was white in the face.

"No offense, but I think we both know that I'm not going to make it."

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare." Tony's throat was tightening now, his eyes were blurring and his voice was becoming angry. "You have to make it."

Peter looked up at him. "You want to know something I realized a few minutes ago?" Tony, not wanting to delay this any longer, but unable to deny answering the kid, shook his head. "This was the street Uncle Ben died on. Just up the block a little bit." He paused. "I think I would rather die here than up in the air."

"But you won't die up there. You are going to be fine and this will simply be another stupid injury you got that you'll laugh at in a few days and I'll get a few more gray hairs from," Tony said, a tear rolling down his face. Peter's eyes were glazing over, and his breathing was becoming weaker as he shook his head a little. Then, to Tony's horror, his breathing stopped, and his eyes stopped blinking. "No," he murmured, then, "NO!" He grabbed Peter and held him, hoping to find a pulse, a breath, anything to indicate that Peter Parker was alive. Finding nothing, he held out his hand for the gauntlet. He began to charge the defibrillators when FRIDAY interrupted him.

"Boss, a full body scan shows that Mr. Parker's heart was severely damaged by the bullet."

"Yeah, no shit!" he yelled.

"Therefore, a shock by an AED will not be able to bring him back, as the electric shock cannot bring a rhythm to a damaged heart." Tony froze, not wanting to believe her. "Scanning also shows that brain activity has ceased. Mr. Parker is dead. Time of death, 1:24 AM." Maybe it was just Tony's imagination, but FRIDAY sounded sad. Maybe it was just his own grief that made him think that. There were a few moments of silence, then, "Shall I contact Dr. Cho and let her know that her services are no longer required?" Tony didn't say anything, he just nodded. Luckily FRIDAY sensed it and followed the order. There were several minutes of silence, save for the shuddering gasps of Tony Stark as he held the corpse of the best kid he had ever known in his life.

* * *

Peter watched from nearby. Seeing Tony so distraught over his death was a little depressing, and he longed to reach out and comfort him. Instead he stood and watched from a few feet away until he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. Turning to look over his shoulder, he smiled when he saw his Uncle Ben standing there, smiling at him.

"Come on kiddo, it's time to go," he said. Peter looked over at Tony and then turned back to Ben.

"What about Aunt May?" he asked.

"Don't worry, she's a strong woman. She'll be sad of course, but she'll survive." Peter nodded. "Now come on, your folks are waiting for you." He nodded again, but turned to look at Tony one last time, who was now picking up his body. He watched for a moment before turning back to his uncle and following him.

At least now he wouldn't have to worry about refilling his web shooters.

 **...**

 **I want to say I'm sorry...**

 **But I can't.**

 **Because I'm not.**

 **...**

 **Bye.**


	3. Smell

**In which Tony forgets just how good Peter's senses are.**

Tony was having a bad day. Earlier he and Pepper had gotten into a fight, and things had escalated quickly. Now she was giving him the silent treatment and not returning any calls or texts, simply leaving him on read so he knew she was getting them. Then, when he had hoped that Peter would help cheer him up (and maybe help him out, Peter was much better with people), he got a text from the kid that he had a project due for his Psychology class due the next day that he still needed to finish.

"Can't you just tell the teacher that it's going to be late?"

"Mr. Stark, if I don't present it in front of the class tomorrow, I get an F. I would have to have a valid excused absence, and even then I would have to make it up with a ten page paper, and that would take even more time! I promise, I'll be there next week."

So, Tony broke his promise he had made to Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, and himself, and began to drink.

He knew he shouldn't have, but really, it wasn't a lot. He could control it. Maybe. Probably.

Definitely not.

The next morning he was experiencing the worst hangover of his life. His head was killing him, he was slightly nauseous, and wanted water more than Flint, Michigan probably did. What he needed was a good, hearty breakfast, and maybe a little hair of the dog. He had his nice bottle of bourbon hiding away in one of his cabinets. (He was pretty sure Pepper knew about it, but since he never drank any of it, she never brought it up. He could just throw it out later and if she asked, just tell her that he had decided to remove all temptation.)

He groaned as he sat up, stretching his body. Blood pounded in his ears, and he had to wait a moment for the room to stop spinning.

"Boss, there was a reported gas leak in Midtown Tech." FRIDAY reported, making him jump.

"Volume down 53%, FRI," Tony groaned. He rubbed his eyes, then what she said hit him, "What?!"

"Midtown Tech reportedly is experiencing a gas leak. You also have seven unread text messages from May and Peter Parker." FRIDAY replied, but softer. Tony spun quickly, (a little too quickly, and had to stop so the spots in his vision would fade) and grabbed his phone. Turning the brightness all the way down, he looked at the from May first.

 _Hey Tony, Midtown has a gas leak, so they cancelled for the day. They figured it out before anyone got there, so there's no need to panic. However, I have to work today, and Peter was wondering if he could come over since he wasn't able to last night. I told him as long as you're okay with it, he could go, but otherwise he shouldn't leave the house unless Spiderman is needed._

Relieved that Peter wasn't in danger, he checked those from him

 _Mr. Stark can I come over?_

 _May says I can if you say so and I feel really bad that I couldn't last night._

 _Also I'm not even allowed to go to Ned's._

 _Please Mr. Stark?_

 _I promise I won't get in your way, I can just work in my lab if you want._

 _If not, that's okay though, I don't want to bother you._

Tony grinned softly, and sent back a quick reply to both of them.

 _Of course it's fine, I'll send Happy._

He sent Happy a text afterwards telling him to go pick him up. His phone dinged a moment later

 _Ugh, fine_

He smirked at that, and then realized that he was going to have to pull himself together. He couldn't have Peter come over when he looked (and smelled) the way he did He slowly got out of bed and walked to the shower. After a quick shower, shave, and brush, (both his hair and teeth), he was ready for Peter. He checked the location of the car on his phone (all his electronics were linked so he could track any device from anywhere) and saw that they were about ten minutes away. He popped a few ibuprofen and walked down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. It was only nine o'clock, and he figured that even if the kid had eaten, his metabolism would make him hungry enough to eat something anyway. About ten minutes later, he was frying up some eggs and hash browns when he heard the elevator open.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter called brightly, bounding over to him. Tony smiled.

"Hey Pete. Hungry?"

"When am I not?" Peter responded, grinning at the sight of the food. "It looks amazing Mr. Stark!"

Tony flipped the eggs, and making sure nothing was in danger of burning in the next thirty seconds. turned to give the kid a hug. He heard the kid sigh, knowing how much he loved hugs. Suddenly, he felt him stiffen. Confused, he pulled away.

"What's wrong kid? Do I smell bad?" Tony joked, unable to contain his uneasiness at the expression on Peter's face.

"Not bad, just... wrong," Peter replied distantly.

"Wrong? How so?" Tony was really worried at this point.

"You... you smell like alcohol," Peter whispered, almost too quietly for Tony to hear.

Tony's heart broke. The small voice, the way Peter wouldn't meet his eyes. He could sense the disappointment.

"Kid..." Tony's voice broke.

"You promised," came the small voice. Tears threatened to spill out of Tony's eyes.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" His voice was thick, and that's what set Tony off.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. I was just lonely, and things weren't going right, and I just broke," Tony explained through his tears. There was silence for a moment.

"You were lonely?" He said it so softly, Tony wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. After a moment of confusion as to what he meant, he realized that Peter was blaming himself for not being there, and that was Not Okay.

"No, no, no, that isn't the only reason. I messed up wit Pepper, and I just wanted to forget about it. Please, don't you dare blame yourself," Tony said sternly. He couldn't let him blame himself, no way.

"But if I had been there, you wouldn't have done it," he said, wiping his face while still staring at the ground.

"I might have when you left," Tony said fiercely. "Don't you dare blame yourself, you'll only make me feel worse."

He felt bad for trying to guilt trip Peter, but it seemed to work. After a few moments, Peter finally looked back up at him. Tony thought his heart was broken before, but seeing the red eyes and the two or three tears shattered it.

"Oh kid," he said, before pulling him in for another hug. He felt Peter bury his head into his expensive jacket, and simply held him, one hand on his back and the other cradling his head. They stood like that for a few minutes, then he heard a muffled voice against his chest.

"You promise it's not my fault?"

"No, Pete, this was all on me."

"Promise you'll stop this time?" This one was smaller.

Tony considered a moment, and reluctantly let Peter go. He walked over to the cabinet, feeling Peter's eyes on him. He reached for the hidden compartment and pulled out his hidden bourbon from the night before. There was a pretty good amount missing, he grimaced noticing. He walked over to the sink and poured the rest down the drain. He turned towards Peter, and saw him blank faced.

"I promise, the only other alcohol in this tower is used for chemistry purposes. And I'm not stupid enough to drink that," Tony promised. Peter smiled, but his face then twisted into a look of disgust. Tony wondered what he had done wrong, when Peter looked behind him and his eyes widened.

"The eggs are on fire!"


	4. Hearing

**Another update? In this economy?**

 **Also, another one of Tony forgetting how good Peter's senses are.**

Hearing

It was Wednesday, Tony's favorite day of the week. Peter was in the lab, helping him with a new project. They were trying to figure out how to make the Spider-Suit bulletproof while maintaining the flexibility. After a few too many close calls, Tony was making sure that this project got done somehow. If he had to add nanotech, this suit was being made. Peter was grabbing the tools they would need while Tony did the very important task of deciding the music. Finding his favorite playlist, mostly full of Black Sabbath and Def Leppard, he queued it up and cranked the volume to about half of the possible volume (louder than normal, but he'd had a stressful day). He bobbed his head for a few minutes as it started, before he heard Peter from across the workshop.

"Hey, Mr. Stark? Could you turn that down a little please?"

Tony considered a moment.

"Don't be a fun hater." With that he cranked the volume all the way up. It was pretty loud, but he made sure when he uilt the sound system that it wasn't loud enough to cause permanent damage. Jamming out a little, he grabbed the blueprints and turned around to the work bench. "Come on Peter, let's get to it!" He yelled over the music.

He received no response. "Peter?" He turned over to the tool station and saw no one. Panicking a bit, he gave the room a quick once over before checking it again. This time he saw him, but instead of grabbing the tools or walking over to the bench, he was collapsed on the ground. "Peter!" He yelled, and ran over.

He gave him a quick once over. He was conscious, but his eyes were squeezed shut. That's when he noticed that his hands were over his ears. Realization dawned on him, and he quickly yelled "FRIDAY, music off!" As soon as the music stopped, Peter relaxed, and after a few moments his hands moved from his ears. He opened his eyes and Tony noticed the tears in them. "God, I'm sorry kid. I forgot and I just…" he trailed off when Peter looked up at him and he realized his ears were probably still recovering. He waited a few more moments, then just said, "I'm sorry.

Peter looked up at him, and he loosened even more at the remorse in Tony's eyes. "It's ok, I forget sometimes too. Can we just, work without music?" He asked softly. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure kid."

A few hours and about three malfunctions later, the suit was done. It looked exactly like the last suit, but this time bits of vibranium and nanotech were infused thanks to the combined blueprints of the two and Shuri's input as well. The teenage girl had been helping them with their designs for a while now, and she and Peter had video chatted many times, Tony of course not understanding a thing they said unless they were talking about tech.

Perhaps he should invite the princess over, Tony thought. They could get a lot of new technology created, and they could surprise Peter with his friend he had never met in person.

He'd have to wait until he left the tower, though, to ensure it was a surprise. With that boy's hearing, you never knew.


	5. Field Trip (part one)

**So, I love this trope, so I thought I would write my own.**

 **Are there already a million of these stories? Yeah. Are they all really similar? Yeah. Is mine going to be new and different? Probably not.**

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Also, this one is going to be a two parter, since it is very, very long and I want to try to break it up a bit.**

Peter was exhausted. It was a Monday morning, and he always felt like he never got enough sleep these days. That's probably because he didn't, what with the whole Spidermanning thing and all, but that was necessary. He didn't feel like the amount of homework given was though. But unfortunately, they impacted his grades. But today was also exciting because today was the day they were announcing each grades' trip on Friday. Everyone knew that the seniors were going to be going to some college within a four hour drive, but the other grades were always a complete mystery. Peter hoped it wouldn't end like last years, he had enough powers.

"Hey Peter!" he heard down the hall. He looked over at source of the call and saw Ned standing just up the hall, waiting for him. He jogged up to him, grinning. They did their handshake.

"What's up man, how was the grandparents' house?" Peter asked. Ned's parents had had to go on a business trip over the weekend, and while May had offered to let him stay at their place, Ned's grandparents wanted him to stay at their house about a half an hour outside the city instead.

"Boring man. I can't believe they still don't have WiFi," Ned complained. "And there was no service whatsoever!" Peter chuckled. "How was the, uh, internship? Any lab incidents?" Peter shook his head.

"Nah, I had everything under control."

"Lab incidents" was a new code name for "shit hit the fan while Spidermanning", because people looked at them weird when Ned asked if Peter had gotten shot while interning. After a hasty recovery of telling them that sometimes the new machine they were working on malfunctioned and sometimes through projectiles (they didn't looked like they believed him, but they didn't ask questions), they decided that they needed a code word.

"So what do you think the field trip will be? Some people are think it's Oscorp again, but they wouldn't do the same thing two years in a row, would they?" Ned asked.

"No way," Peter scoffed. "Besides, even if they did, Mr. Stark wouldn't be happy with me taking a tour of his competition."

"Right, because Tony Stark totally cares what you do, Penis!" came a shout from behind them. Wincing at the sudden noise, Peter turned around to face Flash head on.

"I _do_ intern for him," Peter insisted quietly. Flash rolled his eyes.

"Sure, and I'm the next queen of England. Get a life and stop lying," Flash said, loud enough that the entire hallway could hear. Peter lowered his head as he felt all the eyes of his classmates bore into him.

"Shut up Flash, you're just jealous that Peter has something that you don't and it proves that Peter is smarter than you," Ned snapped. He grabbed Peter's arm and pushed them to their homeroom, leaving Flash to shout insults at both of them.

"Thanks Ned," Peter muttered.

"Yeah man," Ned answered. Both of them took their seats, and waited for the bell to ring. Mr. Williams, their homeroom teacher, was handing out permission slips. Both of them inspected them, hoping to find a clue as to what their trip would be, but to no avail.

A few minute later, the bell finally rang. There were a few seconds of shuffling, before Mr. Williams cleared his throat.

"Alright, settle down, did everyone get a permission slip? Yes? Okay, now I know you guys want to know where were are going for our field trip. Well, I think you guys are really going to like it. I am personally really excited for it." He paused to build the anticipation. You could practically feel it. "Our field trip this year is another tour. This year however..." He paused again. "We are going to Stark Tower!"

Immediately, people began talking. Peter turned to Ned, who's eyes were wide.

"Dude, we get to go to Stark Tower! How cool is that?" Ned said excitedly.

"Yeah, the place I go every week. Woot," Peter said somewhat sarcastically. Ned's face fell a little.

"Oh yeah. Are you going then?" Ned asked him.

"Well yeah. I mean, if I don't go, people will think I'm faking the internship. I wouldn't hear the end of it," he explained a bit glumly. Ned nodded sadly.

"At least now no one will know that you're faking it," he said encouragingly. Peter shrugged.

"I guess." He looked at the permission slip and hoped Aunt May didn't ask where they were going.

* * *

"Hey Peter! How was school?" May called when he walked into the apartment.

"Good," he called back, walking to his room to set down his bag. He grabbed the slip out of his backpack, and stared for a moment. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he really hoped that she would just sign it and that would be that. He walked out to the kitchen table where she was sitting.

"You know, just saying it was good gives me very little information" she said, looking up from the papers she was reading. Peter shrugged and handed her the slip. She took it from him. "Ah, the field trip. I forgot that was this week. Where are you guys going this year?" she asked as she signed it with a pen sitting next to her.

"Stark Tower," he muttered. She handed the slip back and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't have super hearing like you Peter, you'll have to speak up," she said.

"Stark Tower," he said, a bit louder. Her eyebrows raised again in amusement and a small chuckle escaped.

"Are you sure you want to go then? I mean, you're there every week," she said.

"Yeah, I kinda have to," he said. May cocked her head.

"Why do you have to?" she asked. Peter was quiet. "Peter? Why do you have to?"

"Because Flash and a lot of other kids still don't believe that I actually intern there, so if I don't go, it looks like I'm lying," Peter explained, looking at the ground. He felt May's eyes boring into him.

"They still don't believe you? They aren't still giving you shit are they?" she asked. Peter didn't say anything. "Well, you know Tony will clear all of that up in an instant. I'l text him and ask him to make sure..."

"No, no, no, I'll tell him when I see it Wednesday, you don't need to text him," Peter said hurriedly. She raised her eyebrows for a third time.

"Fine, I won't text him tonight. But tell him to make sure that all of this is cleared up," she order. Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will, I'll tell him on Wednesday."

Peter walked to his room, permission slip in hand, but he had a feeling that Tony would try to embarrass him in front of his classmates. Somehow, he knew he would "forget" to tell Tony on Wednesday.

* * *

Friday rolled around, and they were all on the buses. The grades were all split into two because many places couldn't have tours for that many at once, so some had gone the day before, and now it was Peter's turn with his classmates. He had hoped that Flash's class would have been the day before, but with his Parker luck, there he was just a few rows in front. Peter chatted with Ned on the way, trying to ignore Flash's loud comments about how they were going to figure out how Peter was lying.

They had to park in a parking garage about a block away, and walk the remaining distance. Peter tried to ignore the jeers and insults flying from Flash's mouth all the way from the bus to the front door.

They entered the building, and Peter watched the other students look around in awe. They were only in the lobby, but Peter had to admit, when you see it for the first time it looks very impressive. It had a very modern style and sleek design, and you could tell it was a very important place just from the floors and the big, open windows. He looked around, trying to remember how he felt when he first walked in here.

Nearby, he heard two voices he swore he had heard before coming from a few yards away. He turned to see two young women Peter knew he had seen here before were just ahead, laughing at a joke one of them had just made. Both had brown hair, but one's was long and straight while the other's was short and curly. Both wore blouses and black pants, but the one with short hair was wearing a green blouse while the other's was pale blue. They both also happened to be wearing high top converse, which probably would have ruined the professional look anywhere else, but here, it made sense. The long haired one also wore a lab coat, and the short haired one was holding a clipboard.

After a few minutes of standing around, a young man with bleached hair and dark roots came over to them with a large bag. This was evidently what they had been waiting for, as they took it from him and grinned. He heard the long haired one yell "Bye Max!" as he sauntered away before checking her watch. She nodded at the short haired one, who cleared her throat.

"Alright, can everyone please listen up?" She called. After a few moments of people shushing each other and gigging, she continued.

"Welcome to Stark Tower everyone. My name is Anne, and I will be one of your tour guides. I am a representative of Engineering, and will be your go-to girl for any questions relating to that." Her voice was naturally loud, Peter noticed and winced at a little.

"And I'm Katherine, the representative from Chemistry. While the main focus of the company is engineering, chemistry is also a big part of the industry, so if you are interested in a career in chemistry, you can still get a job here if you so desire," said the long haired girl in a very sweet voice.

"There is also supposed to be a third representative from Public Relations, but she is currently in a meeting right now with Ms. Potts, so she could not be here," Anne said. "And since she normally takes charge of this kind of thing, we might be a bit of a hot mess, so bear with us." She glanced down at her clipboard and nodded at Katherine.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work," Katherine said. "In order to gain access to the building, you need a badge. There are three levels in the badges, Omega, Beta, and Alpha. You guys will be getting Omega badges. These will only get you into places if you are accompanied by a Beta or Alpha badge, so don't try to sneak off. Beta's are what Anne and I have here. They are for employees and interns. 96% of all the people in this building have a Beta badge." Flash's hand shot up.

"We'll take questions at the end," Anne told him. Katherine continued.

"Then, there is the Alpha badge. This is the top tier. It lets you into the top ten floor of the building, which include Dr. Stark's private lab and his penthouse. You can only go up there if you have one of the badges or you are with someone that has one. Trying to do so otherwise does nothing. FRIDAY, the AI that runs the building, just won't let you up and will alert security. So I would not recommend trying." She let that threat hang in the air for a moment. "Now, any questions?"

Flash's hand shot up again, this time with about five others. Anne looked at him, squinted her eyes as though examining him for a moment, before calling on a girl closer to her named Kelly.

"How many people have Alpha level badges?" Kelly asked.

"Five," Anne answered. Katherine frowned.

"No, isn't it only four?" she asked. Now it was Anne's turn to frown.

"No, there's five," she said, this time not sounding so sure.

"No, isn't it just Stark, Potts, Rhodes, and intern?"

"No, it's Stark, Potts, Rhodes, intern and Hogan," Anne answered. Katherine looked as though a light bulb had gone off.

"Of course, how can I forget Happy?" she asked, giggling a little. "Now, how about you?" she asked Flash, who looked as though he would start yelling out his question in a moment.

"Are there interns here in high school?" he practically yelled, looking directly at Peter.

"A few, but it is very difficult to get in. You have to have top grades and pass an interview to determine if you work well with others," Katherine answered.

"One you seem like you would fail," Anne muttered so quietly that it was clear only Katherine was meant to hear, but that Peter heard anyway because of his heightened senses. He saw Katherine suppress a giggle before calling, "Yes, you?" at Drake.

"Who is the intern you were talking about having an Alpha badge?" he asked.

"That would be Dr. Stark's personal intern. He is one of the very brightest in this building, so he interns with the top dog," answered Anne. "Any more? No? Okay then, let's get these badges handed out. When I call your name, please come forward and collect your badge. They will have your names on them, so make sure you have your badge! Also, please keep in mind that these will be deactivated as soon as you leave the building, so don't try to use them again, they won't work. Amstad, Connor."

One by one, she went down the list, calling names as Katherine gave them their badges. When she reached the bottom, almost everyone looked at Peter, because his was the only name she had not called.

"Excuse me, miss?" Mr. Williams, "You haven't given Peter a pass yet."

Anne raised her eyebrow and consulted the clipboard while Katherine checked the bag again to see if she had missed any. After flipping through the papers, Anne looked up.

"It says Peter should have his own badge already," she said. Mr. Williams raised his eyebrows and Flash look furious. "Do you have yours Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah, I brought it," he said quietly. Both the girls smiled at him, and Katherine cleared her throat.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

They walked over to the security entrance and both of them turned around.

"Alright," Anne called out. "This is how it works. You will walk through this," she pointed at a scanner similar to one you would find at an airport, "and your badge will be scanned. It doesn't matter where you put it, it will be scanned. Then you will hear FRIDAY, do not freak out. I promise, she isn't scary." With that, she walked backwards through the scanner, still facing them.

"Anne Hampton. Beta. Engineering," came FRIDAY's voice coolly. Everyone else oo-ed and aw-ed, some looking for the source of the sound, but Peter felt his stomach drop. His pass was Alpha. How was he going to explain ? As he was freaking out about this, FRIDAY's voice spoke again.

"Katherine Jones. Beta. Chemistry."

"Aright, if you guys just want to come forward one at a time, we'll get you scanned and we can be on our way," said Katherine, standing next to Anne on the other side. People began lining up, pushing each other out of the way to hear the AI call their names. Peter stood around, not wanting to go. He realized the flaw in his plan, however, when he looked and saw that he and Mr. Williams were the last two.

"Go on, Peter, I have to go last as the chaperone," Mr. Williams said. Peter gulped, and figured he had to eventually, might as well just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the scanner, waiting to hear the word Alpha and be immediately bombarded with questions.

"Hello Peter. Welcome back. This is outside of your normally scheduled time to be here. Shall I alert the boss?" FRIDAY asked.

"No, no, FRIDAY. I'm actually just here on a field trip. No need to alert him," Peter said.

"Are you sure? I can let him know," she asked him.

"No, its fine. I'm just visiting," he said. He did _not_ want Tony to come down and embarrass him.

"Okay. Have fun on your field trip, Peter." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks FRI," he said softly. He looked at his classmates, who were all gaping at him.

"Adam Williams. Omega. Visitor." He turned and saw that Mr. Williams had walked through the scanner.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Mr. Williams asked the guides. Both smiled brightly.

"Yep, let's get this party started!" Both women said enthusiastically. Happy that he wasn't going to get a thousand questions and that Mr. Stark wasn't going to know he was there, Peter followed the group, glad that his luck was finally turning around.

At least, for now.


	6. Field Trip (part two)

**And here is part two! Sorry for the long wait, this distracting and unfortunate thing called life happened, and it was a whirlwind. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

After they walked past the security a little ways, the guides turned back around.

"Alright, this is how this is going to work," Anne called out. "Normally, we have this big group split into three, but since we are missing a guide, we are going to split into big groups of two. Group A is coming with me to Engineering first, while Group B will go with Katherine to Chemistry first. So, if you last name is A through L, you'recoming with me!"

Peter and Ned looked at each other. Normally, they weren't separated on trips like this, and Peter was panicking a little bit. How was he going to deal with Flash by himself?

"And don't worry too much," called Katherine, "we will meet up later as a big group for lunch and the very end of the tour. Now would Group B follow me this way!"

With one last sad look, Peter turned his head away from Ned and followed Katherine. He heard Anne call for her group to follow her, but tried to pay attention to Katherine's speech.

"Okay, so since we don't have people elevators big enough to carry all of you, we are actually going to use the equipment elevator," she explained. "Don't worry, it does hold people." She chuckled at her joke, but no one else did. "Anyway, if you'd like to follow me." They walked over to a large elevator off towards the back. They all piled in and Katherine pressed a button to go onto floor 32, which Peter knew was Chemistry. After walking through for a while and hearing Katherine talk about the department and the various roles they had, a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail came up to her.

"Katherine, do you have the report I asked you for on the... oh, you have a tour group," she said, trailing off when she saw the teenagers.

"Oh, yes, it's on my desk. Everyone, this is my boss, and everyone on this floor's boss, Nicole Nelsen. Nicole, anything you want to tell them?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"Um, sure. Do your homework, or else you can't succeed in life," she said, rolling her eyes. "Where on your desk?"

"Wise words, and it should be right on top," Katherine responded. Nicole nodded, smiled at the students, and walked away at a very brisk pace. "Alright now it's time for you to switch with Anne, so let's go."

* * *

After switching with Anne and having a very boring lecture about engineering, (Peter really preferred chemistry), it was time for the part everyone was waiting for. The first floor had been converted into a small museum about the Avengers, and it was very difficult to get tickets. However, tours for high schools reserved the entire floor for the tour group.

Everyone was talking excitedly, theorizing about what the museum held. Peter himself hadn't seen it, and was actually really looking forward to it. He and Ned had finally reunited, as the groups joined back together for the exhibit. They were standing outside a doorway where people would normally have to give their tickets and walk through security. However, since they had already gone through security and didn't need tickets, they were just standing outside with the tour guides discussing which kids they thought would be causing trouble in hushed voices (but of course only Peter could hear with his super hearing). Finally, they turned towards the group and were clearly giving the "shut up so that we can give you instructions" that teachers usually wore. After a few moments, people finally quieted it down, and Katherine cleared her throat.

"Alright, here's the thing. This museum is probably the most high security museum in the world. The rules are strict, and FRIDAY can detect rule-breaking. Some rules include no photography whatsoever and no touching anything, including the glass," she said. People's eyebrows shot up at the strictness of the rules, but no one said anything.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Anne, opening the doors. People began shoving each other to try and be the first ones in, and Peter and Ned somehow ended up near the back, and almost everyone else was inside. They rushed in when there was room, and when they got inside, they stood in awe. They were completely surrounded by artifacts and information about their actual heroes. Peter may have met everyone who had things on display, but that didn't mean his little fanboy heart wasn't about to burst.

"Where do we even start?" Ned asked breathlessly. Peter surveyed the area.

"Well, it looks like most people are at the front, so you want to go back a bit and make our way back up here?" Peter suggested. Ned nodded, still looking at everything around them. They started walking towards the back of the museum, scanning and reading every bit of information, while Ned continuously asked Peter questions about who he had met and if they were as cool as Ned imagined. Suddenly, near the very back of the museum, both of them stopped dead.

"No way dude!" Ned whisper-yelled, "did you know this was here?"

"No," Peter said, turning red.

They were standing in front of an exhibit of Spiderman. It had a copy of the suit he wore currently, and his first suit he wore. Peter had wondered why Tony insisted on confiscating the suit, but he made it out to be that he didn't think Peter was safe in it, not that he wanted to display it for anyone to see.

"Sup Penis," came a voice casually behind Peter. He groaned internally, and tried to read the placard next to the current suit, ignoring Flash as much as he could. "Excuse me," he repeated, grabbing Peter and forcing him to turn around, "I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want Flash," Peter muttered, rubbing his arm where Flash had grabbed him.

"I bet this seems really boring to you, seeing as you've been here before, right?" Flash asked him. "I mean, you intern here, so shouldn't you have seen it before?"

"Just because I intern here doesn't mean I've seen it. I do my work, I don't get to just come here," Peter explained. Flash scoffed.

"You know, I don't think you intern here. I think you know someone here, and that's how you got the FRIDAY thing to do that earlier," Flash said, looking confident in his theory. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I've told you Flash, I do intern here," Peter said. Now it was Flash's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah right. What department do you intern for?" Flash asked smugly. Peter was quiet. He couldn't just say that he interned for Mr. Stark, he would never believe him and he kinda wanted to keep a lid on it. But if he said any of the departments, then Flash could just go ask the tour guides. While he was contemplating this, Flash laughed. "See? Your internship is a big, fat lie!"

"No it isn't! Peter is Mr Stark's personal intern!" Ned snapped. Peter's eyes widened. Flash froze for a moment, a disbelieving look on his face. Then he threw his head back in the loudest laughter Peter had ever heard, causing him to flinch.

"Oh, please!" he managed to get out between laughs, "There is absolutely no way! Tony Stark doesn't know who you are, nor will he ever! Even if he did, he would never," he shoved Peter, "ever," shove, "'make," shove, "you" shove, "his," shove, "intern!" He punctuated the end of his sentence with one final shove that actually managed to push Peter onto the ground. Peter was struggling to keep his composure at this point. He could feel his throat tightening and didn't trust himself to talk. "Tony Stark cares about smart people, Penis, he'd never even spare you a second glance." With that, Flash kicked Peter in the side.

"HEY!"

* * *

It was about 1 o'clock when Tony got the text. He had been looking over some blueprints on making the suit even more efficient when the ringtone set for May went off in his pocket.,

 _Hey, I know you probably aren't down there with them, but if you are, can you make sure that that Flash kid isn't giving Peter a hard time?_

Tony scratched his head. Did she have the wrong number, or was there something he was missing?

 _Down where?_

 _With the field trip. Did Peter not tell you? He said he would._

"Field trip?" Tony said aloud. "FRIDAY, is Peter in the building?"

"Yes Boss, Peter entered the Tower at 10:32. He asked me not to tell you he was there because he was just on a field trip with his school."

Tony raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Well, that's just unfortunate. Had he told me this was happening, I could have just stayed up here, maybe walked by or something small like that. But now, I just have to embarrass him."

He began closing his screen and putting away the tools he had been using a few hours prior, all while saying things like, "What a shame," and "The kid really brought it on himself."

He went and changed into a very expensive three piece suit before stepping into the elevator.

"FRI, take me to the spider baby."

"With pleasure."

* * *

The elevator stopped at the first floor, which he should have suspected. Normally tours ended with the "Avengers" museum. Near the elevator, he saw two young women that he knew ran the tour, but could not for the life of him remember their names. He also knew there should be a third one, but then remembered that Pepper had a meeting with PR today, and suspected that that's where she was. The one with shorter hair glanced over upon hearing the elevator open and straightened, nudging her friend. The other turned to him and straightened as well as he walked over to them.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Stark," they both said in unison, easy smiles on their faces. He smiled back, remembering why he liked them. They were some of the few people in the building who acknowledged his doctorates.

"Good afternoon ladies. I seem to be under the impression that a field trip is currently underway?" He asked. Both of them nodded.

"I assume you are looking for Peter Parker?" the one with the long hair asked.

"Right on the nose. Do you know where he might be?" he asked. He watched them exchange a look he could not interpret, before the one with short hair said,

"I think I saw him and is friend heading in the direction of the Spiderman exhibit last. You might want to check there."

Tony nodded his head. Flashing the women a smile, he made his way over to his kid. He walked at a brisk pace and tried to ignore all of the high schoolers ogling at him, a plan forming in his mind. He would make sure to make plenty of spider puns as subtly as possible, and he would be sure to point out how terrible it was that Peter had been in the building for several hours already and Tony still had yet to get his coffee.

He continued his brisk pace, and soon saw the kid with two other people in front of the Spiderman exhibit. One was his friend, Fred or whatever his name was, and the other he wasn't sure. he was still a good distance away, and they looked as though they were arguing. Tony was pretty sure that the other one was the Flash kid May had told him about, so he slowed down for a moment to watch. When he saw the Flash kid start to laugh, he ordered FRIDAY to give him the mic feed in front of the exhibit into his ear piece.

"Oh, please!" he heard after the laughter, "There is absolutely no way! Tony Stark doesn't know who you are, nor will he ever! Even if he did, he would never, ever make you his intern!" When Tony saw him start to shove Peter, he began to pick up the pace, feeling fury begin to simmer in the pit of his stomach. It only got worse when he saw Peter fall to the ground and lay there, defeated. Upon hearing Flash insult his, he began seeing red. After watching him kick Peter, he couldn't stop himself.

"HEY!" He saw Flash and Ed turn around to face him, eyes wide. He could hear the other students behind him, guessing that they had followed him. He did't care about that though. His eyes were fixed on Peter. Finally, Peter opened his eyes and sat up to look at Tony. Tony could see the unshed tears in his eyes, and felt the rage in him seemed to explode. He turned his gaze to Flash with dangerous look in his eyes against an otherwise cool exterior.

"Name," he spit out, eyeing the kid. He saw him gulp.

"Eugene Thompson, sir," he responded, his voice trembling.

"Right, so Eugene, you want to explain why I just saw you assault my personal intern?" Tony asked venomously. Flash turned pale.

"I-I thought he was lying, and I just..." Tony cut him off.

"Well, you were wrong, weren't you? And now? Well, let's just say, you are going to have so much trouble getting into even a community college." Flash's face fell.

"No, sir, I'm sorry..." Again Tony cut him off.

"Oh, it's not me you should be apologizing to! But your apology doesn't mean anything now that you're just afraid of what will happen if you don't," he spit. Everyone was silent for a second.

"Mr. Stark, it doesn't really matter," Peter said quietly, still on the floor. Tony looked at him, anger on his face.

"No, no, no, it does matter. And if you aren't going to do something about it, I will." He turned back to Flash. "Now, I want you out of this building, and I never want to see it in here again."

At this, he marched past him over to Peter and gave hi his hand to help him off the ground. He clapped is arm around his shoulder and began steering him towards the elevator. After walking a short ways, he remembered Ted, and turned around to motion him to follow. After pointing at himself to confirm that Tony meant him, he trotted over to them. They passed by the tour guides, who were towards the back of the group, and they flashed some sympathetic smiles. When they finally reached the elevator and Tony told FRIDAY to take them to the penthouse, it was silent. Then Ned spoke up.

"I gotta say, that was probably one of the most awesome things I have ever seen in my life."

* * *

Tony walked down the hallway late at night, checking to see if any employees remained. If no one was there, he could shut down the tower (apart from the security features) for the night, but if someone was there, he needed to make sure their floor still had power. He could have had FRIDAY do it automatically, but sometimes he liked to do it himself, so he could talk to them. Sure enough, he found a woman hunched over a desk, muttering to herself. He cleared his throat, and she whipped around. He recognized her as a tour guide from earlier, and smiled. She returned it, seeming somewhat frazzled.

"Good evening Dr. Stark. What brings you down here this time of night?" she asked.

"I'm just seeing if this floor still needs lights and power and such," he answered. "I'm sorry, but can you remind me your name again?"

"Oh, it's Anne," she said. "And I was just about to head out as well, so if you want to shut down this floor, feel free."

"Alright, I'll follow you out." Anne scrambled to pack her belongings into a satchel and shut down her computer. Tony looked over the other projects scattered on her very messy desk. Soon enough she was making her way to the elevator, and Tony followed suit.

"Night night time, FRIDAY," he said, stepping into the elevator. They stood in the elevator a moment, not saying anything, before she finally spoke up.

"You really care for Peter, don't you?" she asked. Tony, taken aback by the question, didn't answer for a moment.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Gonna do great things some day, I just know it," he answered truthfully. The elevator stopped, and when it opened, Tony saw the other tour guide from earlier, her own satchel over her shoulder. She looked surprised for a moment, before giving a courteous, "Evening, Dr. Stark," and entering.

"Good evening. And I'm sorry, can you remind me your name?"

"Katherine, Katherine Jones," she answered. She looked over at Anne and gave her a look that Tony couldn't decipher, but clearly meant something to her. Anne nodded, and Katherine looked up towards the ceiling. "Hey FRIDAY, is anyone calling for the elevator right now?"

"No ma'am," FRIDAY responded.

"Then would you mind stopping it for a moment?" she asked. Tony raised his eyebrows. This seemed dangerous, but he knew that if bad things started to happen, he had his nanotech gauntlet. The girls turned to him, and Katherine spoke.

"So, we've actually been meaning to find some way to communicate this with you somehow, but we just never could without being obvious," she started, and Anne interrupted.

"We just didn't want to slip up and make the situation even worse, because Peter seems like a great kid, and we don't want him to get hurt." Tony really didn't like where this was going.

"Right, so, we just thought you should, pass along the message, since you see him more, that he needs to be more careful about keeping his identity a secret," Katherine said carefully.

Tony swore he felt his heart stop. "Come again?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that they weren't talking about what he thought they were talking about.

"Well" Katherine started, "about three months ago, Anne and I were in the lobby, and we saw Peter walk by. And I also happened to spot a little bit of the Spider suit sticking out of his backpack." She paused for a moment, waiting to see if she was in trouble.

"How many other people do you think saw?" Tony asked, his tone calm and even despite the emergency systems going off in his brain.

"Oh, I don't think anyone else did," Anne said quickly. "He readjusted his bag walking by, and that's when we saw it. We knew who he was at that point, and so we followed him into the elevator and made sure to try and cover it so no one else saw. We just thought you should know."

Tony nodded slowly. "Well, thank you very much for letting me know. I'll see if there is any video proof, and then delete it if there is. And you are Katherine Jones and Anne..." he trailed off, not remembering if she gave him a last name or not.

"Oh, Hampton," she responded, looking somewhat confused.

"Thanks, I needed to know which names to give so you two could be promoted. FRIDAY, let me off on the next floor," he said casually. He heard the two gasps of surprise, and they began to thank him, but the doors had already opened, and Tony stepped out. He turned to wave good bye to the women, who returned it with several thanks. Once the door shad closed again, Tony found himself on an empty floor.

"FRIDAY, i need you to scan all footage of Peter when he has been in the building before he gets to the top floors, and if there is any evidence of him being Spiderman, delete it unless someone clearly sees it. And text him to let him know that he is in a LOT of trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let you know, this is an AU when Thanos didn't happen. But Morgan still exists because I said so.**

Logically, Tony always knew this day would come.

In fact, he ensured it would. The kid could absolutely do it on his own, but when the scholarships didn't cover the entire costs of attending MIT, Tony stepped in and paid the difference. Not that Peter or May knew that, they had been told that Peter was getting a full ride. But still, he had been bragging to anyone that would listen that his intern was attending the school and helping Peter count down the days.

But now that he was standing with May, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Morgan, and the kid, it all suddenly seemed very real.

Peter was perched on the loft bed, grabbing the sheets that Happy was handing to him. And he didn't look so much like a kid anymore. His features had matured, and there his mind as well. He was still the bubbly, happy-go-lucky kid, but years of being Spiderman had taken their toll. He knew the ugliness of the world, all the evil and potential for it. and yet, he still fought for every person and refused to kill. Tony couldn't be more proud.

He smiled softly as he watched Morgan climb up to help put on the fitted sheet. After a few minutes trying to figure out which way was which, they all laughed when they finally got it right before remembering the mattress pad meant to go underneath. And that's when it really hit Tony.

This wasn't going to be happening much anymore. Their visits were going to be fewer and farther in-between. No more weekly visits and hearing him and Morgan playing in the other room while he and Pepper made dinner. No more babysitter anytime they needed it, because Peter and Morgan loved each other like siblings and were always ready to see each other. Now he'd have to wait weeks to look outside onto the lawn and see his kids running around and chasing after a new bad guy who wanted to destroy the world.

In that moment, Tony wanted to go back. He wanted to meet Peter for the first time again, and see the innocent and somewhat naive boy trying to save the world one alley mugging at a time. Hell, he wanted to go back even further and meet the kid as a kid. He wanted to see what he was like growing up, figure out how such an amazing person was made. He should figure out time travel at some point, he noted in the back of his mind.

Nothing really prepared him for when they had to leave though. May clutched at him for several minutes, making him promise to call as often as he could. Peter held her tightly, swearing he would. Then Pepper, hugging him as well and forcing him to make the same promise, though adding that if he didn't Tony would probably show up to make sure he was okay. He laughed at that, promising her as well. Then he gave Happy a short hug, despite his protests, but once the kid couldn't see his face, everyone saw him close his eyes and give a small smile. Rhodey shook his hand and wished him luck, right before Morgan jumped in his arms crying and asked him not to go. Everyone chuckled, and Peter promised to video call every day if she wanted, and that he'd be back to visit as soon as he could.

Once they peeled the sniffling Morgan off of him, all that was left was Tony. Peter grinned, and made some sort of comment over whether or not they were "there yet", and pulled Tony in for a hug.

This was the part that finally broke Tony. A lump began forming in his throat. He waited a moment to see if it would clear before he spoke, and even though it didn't, he still spoke.

"I'm proud of you kid, you'll do some amazing things." He felt Peter tighten his arms around him.

"Thanks Mr. Stark," he whispered, and Tony let out a watery chuckle. He had managed to get the kid to call him Tony about a year prior, but sometimes he'd slip and still refer to him by the formal name he had originally been given by him.

After another thirty seconds or so, Peter finally loosened, much to Tony's dismay. Everyone agreed it was time to leave Peter to unpack, and after waving several more goodbyes as they went down the hall, they finally left. And on the way to the Logan Airport, if Tony let a few tears slip, no one noticed. Everyone was too busy looking the other direction. Pepper may have offered her hand to hold, but only because she loved him, and not because she saw them. And Morgan only crawled into her dad's lap for reassurance herself, and not because she knew it would cheer him up. And when May gave him a hug later, it was only to say goodbye.

He was hoping that Peter stuck to his promise of video calling Morgan everyday though.

 **I literally just wrote all of that in one sitting. I'm exhausted. Also I am running out of ideas. Suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this story is pretty AU, basically Tony survived Endgame, Steve had character development so he didn't go back to Peggy, and was smart and traded the soul stone back for Nat. I kinda based this off of a story I found on AO3 called Tumblr Fics, specifically chapter three, by blondsak, so if you want to see where I got my inspiration from, credit where credit is due.**

 **ALSO, THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE DARK! I'm putting a warning on this one, because I'm basically being evil to these characters, specifically Tony, so be warned.**

 **Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

Consciousness came slowly to Tony, his head pounding. The much-too bright bright light filling the room was not helping in the slightest. He went to lift his hand to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't. There seemed to be some sort of metal restraints binding his wrists behind his back. Frowning, he forced his eyes open, just a little, so he could survey the room.

It wasn't very big, but everything was white. A bright, sterile white that was hurting his head. However, a little ways in front of him he could see a splotch of color that he couldn't quite make out through his narrowed eyes. He closed his eyes for a bit and waited until he could no longer hear the blood pounding in his ears. Finally, when he deemed himself well enough, he opened his eyes to examine the indistinct thing in front of him.

He felt his heart sink to the floor when he did.

Sitting across from his, also bound to a chair, was Peter.

His hair was messed up, his face pale, and he was sporting a disgusting looking black eye. His head was against his chest, and he was clearly unconscious.

"Oh kid," Tony breathed out. Peter began to stir in the chair.

"Wha.." he mumbled out before opening his eyes. "Misser Star?"

"Don't worry kid, we'll be alright, we'll find a way out of this," Tony reassured him, even though he had no idea how. He knew the kid had super strength and healing, so he wasn't super concerned about the bruise on Peter's face.

"Mr. Stark, I feel different," Peter said groggily. Tony was happy that he was now able to form words, but his concern at the statement quickly overtook that.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I can't really see." This set off several alarms in Tony's head.

"What do you mean you can't see?"

"I mean, I technically can, but it's like, when I needed glasses," Peter explained. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"You need glasses?"

"No, I _used_ to. But after the bite, I suddenly didn't need them anymore," he said. This set off even more alarms.

"Maybe they drugged you, and it had that side effect," Tony offered, hoping beyond hope that that's what it was and not what he was starting to think it was. Suddenly, he heard a door open to his left, just of of his peripheral. He heard the sound of footsteps as well as the sound of a cart, and finally he could crane his neck to see what was happening. His heart sank.

It was a large, intimidating man with glasses and a lab coat, pulling behind him a cart of metal instruments and needles. Tony felt his stomach drop. He turned to look at Peter instead and saw that his face perfectly reflected the fear Tony was feeling.

"Good morning gentlemen," the man said in a gruff, and yet somehow almost clinical, voice.

"What are you going to do to us?" Tony spat out, wanting to cut to the chase. The man let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I don't need anything with you Stark," he said. "The kid on the other hand..."

Tony jolted. He had expected the man to torture both of them, not just Peter. And there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"I beg your pardon?" Tony seethed.

"Yeah, it would be better if we didn't have to suppress his powers, it'd make for an interesting experiment," the man said offhandedly. Tony's blood ran cold and he saw Peter's eyes widen. How did they figure out his identity? As he was contemplating this, he failed to noticed the man pick up a syringe filled with a strange blue tinted liquid, flick it to get rid of the air bubbles, and walk over to Peter. When he began to position it over his neck, Tony finally comprehended what was happening

"Get away from him!" he yelled. "What are you doing?" The man turned back towards him, his facial expression quite calm.

"Simply injecting him a little test substance we've been working on. From what we can tell, it targets nerves to make them feel as though they are on fire. We are trying to see if we can get it to target specific nerves, or if it will only attack them all," he explained. Tony's face went white, trying to comprehend the fact that the man had said that he was injecting Peter with _liquid pain_.

"NO!" he yelled as the man brought the syringe down on Peter's neck, pushing down the plunger. Tony would have given anything, absolutely anything, in that moment to trade places with Peter, to get rid of that terrified expression on his face, to save him from this...

Silence fill the room for a few moments, both Tony and Peter waiting with bated breath for the serum to kick in while the man set the syringe back on the tray.

"I'll be back in about eight hours to ask you questions about the experience," he proclaimed. Terror flooded Tony. The pain would last for eight hours? He looked over at Peter, and saw that discomfort was already beginning to show on his face. The kid was trying to hide it he could tell, but would he be able to for much longer?

The answer was no, and after about thirty seconds he was biting his lips and clearly holding back sobs. After a few minutes, he finally screamed, thrashing in his chair, trying to break the bindings but unable to without his super strength. In between each scream he whimpered, tears beginning to pour from his eyes.

"Kid, kid!" Tony yelled, trying to get his attention. He didn't know what he'd do with it afterwards, he just wanted to distract him, make him think about something else besides the great amount of pain he was in.

But it was all for naught, since Peter couldn't hear him over his own shout of pain. Still, Tony continued yelling, needing to do something besides sit and watch.

It was much too long before he began to quiet, and finally, he stilled, seemingly relieved to feel normal again.

"Kid," Tony breathed out, voice cracking from the strain of yelling for the past several hours. They only had a few minutes of reprieve before the man in the lab coat entered again.

"Ah, Peter, feeling better I see. Tell me, did any particular areas seem to hurt more than others?"

Tony wanted to throw up. This child had just been tortured for hours and the man only cared about the lab result?

Peter shook his head. "No, pretty much everywhere hurt the same," he whispered in a hoarse voice. The man look disheartened.

"Well, that's disappointing. It was supposed to target certain nerves. Well, we'll just have to test you again when we develop a new formula," he said.

Tony wanted to scream at him, punch him, make him pay for what he had just done. But the man walked out before he could say anything, so he just turned to Peter, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry kid."

* * *

The next day, when they had both woken up (though Tony suspected neither of them had gotten much sleep due to the discomfort of being bound and in a chair), a new man came in. Tony hoped that this man would deliver food, or perhaps allow them to use the bathroom, but he made it clear that was not what he was there for when the first thing he did was punch Peter in the face.

"Hey!" Tony yelled at him, but the man didn't turn around. Instead, he hit Peter in the stomach, causing him to double over (at least, as much as he could in the chair). "Stop it!" Tony yelled, but the man acted as though he couldn't hear him, hitting Peter over and over again. No matter how much Tony begged him to stop, he refused to even acknowledge him. He just kept beating him over and over, even when Peter had clearly fallen unconscious.

When he finally left the room, Peter looked as though he had been hit by a train. Bruises littered his face, and blood seemed to be pouring from everywhere. A majority were on his face, so Tony tried to calm himself by remembering that head wounds bleed a lot, he would be fine. If he stayed out long enough, Peter might not wake up in any pain at all.

Until he remembered that the kid didn't have his healing factor anymore, so there was no way he could be healed by the time he woke up.

Several hours later, Peter stirred awake with a groan. He winced when he moved even the slightest bit, and Tony felt like a part of him was breaking, even more than he had before. How could these people do this to such an amazing kid?

Before Tony could say anything to Peter, the scientist from earlier walked in, again pulling a cart behind him. Tony prayed that there were no more experimental serums with him this time, hoping the kid could finally have a rest. He was lucky this time, instead the cart held a small tray of food. The scientist wheeled it over to Peter, much to Tony's relief. Peter needed it more than he did. He watched as the scientist fed him, the kid acting as though he hadn't eaten in days. With a pang, Tony remembered his enhanced metabolism, and Bruce explaining that one day of not eating for Peter was the same as 3 days for a non-enhanced person. But then he remembered that the kid didn't have his abilities anymore, so did that affect it? After the kid was done, the scientist wheeled out the cart without a word. Tony hoped that that would be the end of it, but about an hour later he came back in, this time carrying a briefcase and a notebook

"Now, we think we developed a formula similar to the one that we used on you the other day, but this time we believe it will target certain nerves, unlike the other one. However, I won't be telling you what those nerves are, so as not to shift the results," he explained.

"No, stop it! Can't you see he's a child?" Tony pleaded, hoping to appeal to the humanistic side of this man. The man hummed in response.

"Yes, but you see, his age actually helps us in this case. We know for a fact that he has no damaged nerves to skew our data," he said, as though it was a perfectly sane thing to say.

"That doesn't give you the right!" Tony shouted. The man raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" With that, he took the needle out of his briefcase, removed the air bubbles, and plunged it into Peter's neck.

* * *

Days went by. Day after day, Tony was forced to watch and listen as his kid was tortured in front of him.

Day after day, he plotted how he was going to get his revenge.

Day after day, he still stayed in that chair, completely helpless.

* * *

A man entered the room, one Tony hadn't seen yet, but looked vaguely familiar. He had blond hair and beard, and was wearing a simple black outfit. He smirked at Tony.

"Ah the great Tony Stark. Earth's mightiest defender. The hero of the universe. The man who ruined my life. How are you today?" he taunted.

"Please, don't hurt the kid anymore," Tony pleaded. This guy clearly hated him, and hopefully Tony could get him to take those frustrations out on him, not Peter. If anything more happened to the kid, he was sure he'd die.

The man laughed.

"Oh, that is music to my ears. Hearing you grovel, beg, and plead for the kid. I've been watching this entire time, and I must say, it's been interesting. I guess you really do have a heart after all." He walked over to Peter, who had been stirring a bit, and hit him. "Wake up," he sneered.

Peter awoke with a start and flinched at the man looming over him. The man pushed a piece of hair out of Peter's face, while Peter looked up at him terrified. Tony felt enraged, and began to fight against his restraints despite knowing that it was useless. If he touched his kid one more time...

"Now, don't you worry. I'm not here to hurt Peter," the man started, "I have nothing against him. My quarrel is with you," he spit out. "In fact, I'm here to alleviate Peter's pain."

Tony squinted his eyes, not believing him. The man shook his head at the disapproving look.

"Look, I hate you with every fiber of my being, but this kid's done nothing to me. We only hurt him because we knew it'd hurt you." The curl had fallen back onto Peter's forehead and he pushed it away again, despite Peter's whimpered protests and attempts to shrink away. He stood in between them, facing towards Peter, and Tony was beginning to see red. "But now, we don't see the need to do that anymore."

 _BANG_

Tony clenched his eyes shut at the loud sound, then realizing what that sound was, wrenched his eyes open in horror. The man still stood between them, but now his hand was raised. After a moment, he stepped away, allowing Tony to see Peter, his kid, completely still with his head thrown back, tilted so that Tony couldn't see the bullet wound through his head.

Tony's mind refused to comprehend what he was seeing. There was no way, the kid couldn't be dead, that man couldn't have just murdered a child...

But no matter how long he stared, the figure never moved, never changed.

"I'll be back in a few days," Tony heard through a distance. "If you beg enough, maybe I'll do the same to you." He vaguely heard a door shut, but everything still seemed disconnected. The world felt it had stopped.

* * *

How long had it been? Tony wondered. How long had he been sitting there? He had run out of tears hours ago, and the screaming had done nothing. Now he simply sat there, staring at the still corpse.

"You know kid, I always said you'd kill me one of these days, I never knew it'd be the other way around," Tony said, filling the silence. He waited for tears to come, but it seemed he had run out, but that could have also been the dehydration. It had probably been a few days since he died, based on the smell and Tony's sense of time (though perhaps that shouldn't be relied on), and no one had come back to give him food or water, not that he really cared.

"This isn't fair. You deserved the world. You didn't deserve to go like this. You should have gone at peacefully at a ripe, old age, surrounded by children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren to mourn you. You should have gotten more than this, and it's all my fault." A lump was forming in his throat, but no tears were forming yet. "I love you kid, and I hope that wherever you are now, you can see your parents and your uncle again."

The figure across from him stayed silent and motionless, and Tony looked down, not able to stand to see it anymore.

A short while passed, and then the door opened.

Tony remembered what the man had said to him after murdering Peter, that he'd be back in a few days. Figuring that's who it was, he refused to look at him, knowing that it would only frustrate him that he couldn't hit him, hurt him, make him regret ever being born...

"Mr. Stark, oh my god, we found you! We weren't sure if this was the... what is that smell?"

Tony whipped his head up, and saw Peter in his suit to his left, mask off and covering his nose.

His heart soared at seeing Peter, alive and well, before remembering that he couldn't be alive and well. Tony had finally lost it and was hallucinating. But still, Tony thought as he smiled forlornly, this was better than the body across from him.

"Are you okay Mr. Stark?" Peter asked as he rushed over to his side. Finally, after all that time, a tear finally slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Peter," he said. Better to apologize the talking Peter, even if he wasn't real. Hallucination Peter looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing? If anything, we should be apologizing that we didn't find you sooner, we were really starting to worry..." Hallucination Peter began rambling as he snapped off the restraints. When Tony felt as though his hands were free, he reached out and pulled Peter into a hug. The rambling stopped, and after a moment, Peter hugged him back.

"Not that this isn't nice Mr. Stark, but are you okay?" Peter asked. Tony pulled away to look at him.

"I wish this was real," he whispered. At this, Peter looked even more confused.

"But, this is real. Why would you think it wasn't?" he asked. Tony gave a sad smile before pointing behind Peter.

Hallucination Peter turned around and his gaze fell on Real Peter. He paused for a moment, before turning back to Tony, his face a mixture of horror, pity, and anger.

"That's what he made you see?" he asked quietly, his voice small and somewhat shaking. Now it was Tony's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The guy that kidnapped you, his name is Quentin Beck, and basically he..." Suddenly in the middle of Peter's sentence, the room changed drastically.

The walls and ceiling changed to a dull gray and were completely covered in what looked like cameras with some spaces for vents, and the floor turned to simple concrete. The biggest change however, was that the figure draped in the chair, the figure of dead Peter, was gone, disappeared as though it had never existed.

Tony looked over the room again, and then back over at Peter, who was watching him with anticipation.

"Yeah, basically he apparently got mad at you for like, stealing his augmented reality thing? And so he thought using it against you was the best way to get revenge? That's all I really heard before they sent me to go find you, they probably have more information out of him by this point," Peter explained, still watching him carefully.

Tony listened, staring at the spot that the chair had sat. Where he spent days looking at the corpse. Finally, he turned back at Peter, the real Peter, and knew he should feel anger at the man who kidnapped him, made him think he was watching his kid get tortured, made him think he had watched his kid get killed.

But all he felt was relief.

Relief that Peter was standing in front of him, not hurt, had never had to beg for his life, completely untouched by the lunatic he called Quentin Beck. He was okay, nothing Tony had seen was real.

Anger would come, he knew, but right now he felt joy at the thought that nothing he saw had truly happened, it had all been a hoax. He pulled Peter into a hug again, squeezing him to ensure that it was real, he could feel and touch, he wasn't just imagining this.

After a few moments, he pulled away.

"You didn't come here by yourself?" Tony questioned. Peter had said something about the others getting more information. Peter shook his head.

"No, the rest of the Avengers are interrogating him upstairs, let's go," Peter said, grabbing Tony's arm and gently leading him out. Tony followed, and soon they had gone up some stairs and entered a room. Inside were almost all the Avengers, with the exception of Thor, who was away exploring the universe in search of people to help, standing over the blond man Tony now knew as Beck, tied to a chair. A wall of switchboards was behind his, as well as a large two way mirror looking into the room Tony had been in. He now was sporting bruises similar to what the Illusion Peter had had when he had first woken up in this prison, and he was sure they were courtesy of Nat and her interrogation tactics.

And that was when the fury finally hit Tony.

He walked over to Beck calmly, observing the fear in the man's eyes, and stood over him for a moment. Then, he promptly punched the man across the face.

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him that he assumed was Peter, since the others were hardened by years of this work and knew how Tony could get while angry.

Beck spit out some blood and a tooth, Tony noted with pride, and turned back to look up at him.

"Was it worth it?" Tony asked, his voice seemingly calm, but the rage floated just beneath the surface. Beck gave a pained grin, the ghost of fear in his eyes now accompanied by triumph and smugness.

"Hearing you scream and beg? Absolutely," he spat. "I'd do all over again if I could, because even though it wasn't real, you will still always have those memories. They'll haunt you, and you will never be able to forget them, not as long as you are alive. And when you're asleep, it won't matter if they were an illusion, because in your nightmares, they will always be real."

Tony's jaw clenched and his lips drew into a thin line before hitting the man again, right in the jaw, rendering him unconscious. Everyone stood silently, unsure of what to do next. Tony finally turned to them.

"Let's lock this fucker up."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all in the helicopter, Beck tied up and strapped in the very back of the aircraft. Tony eyed him, and even though he didn't move, he still caught himself glancing over every few minutes. He thought about what Beck told him, and realized he was right. Even though what he saw wasn't real, he still had to experience it. He had to hear his kid scream for hours, and he knew that no matter what he did, he would never be able to forget that sound.

"Mr. Stark?"

He turned over to the kid in question, who was looking at him with fear, as though Tony were made of glass that he might break. Or maybe he was afraid of him now, he thought with a sinking feeling. He was afraid of the man who knocked someone else out cold without a second thought, after already knocking a tooth out.

"Mr. Stark, are you okay?" Peter asked, still with the scared look in his eyes. Tony didn't really know how to answer. He knew he wasn't, but he didn't want to tell the kid that. He might be even more afraid of him, afraid that Tony might hurt him next. He didn't want Peter to be afraid of him.

"I will be," he settled on. Peter's eyes began to fill with sadness, and he suddenly threw himself into the billionaire's arms.

Surprised, Tony gratefully accepted the hug, relieved that Peter wasn't scared of him.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," Peter whispered into his chest. Tony hugged him even tighter.

"It'll be okay, I'll be okay," Tony whispered back, almost trying to reassure himself more than Peter. Peter hugged him tighter as well. "Well, maybe not if you crack my ribs with that damn super strength of yours."

* * *

Beck was ultimately right. Tony spent several months with the nightmares of the incident, but he kept a picture of Peter on his nightstand now, a new one every week. It reminded him that the kid was alive and okay. Sometimes when both of them slept in the compound, Peter would hear him wake up and his erratic heartbeat and come padding into the room. The two of them would then watch a movie (usually Star Wars) that the kid would ultimately fall asleep to somewhere around the fifteen minute mark, and Tony would just hold him close and just listen to his breathing, reminding him that everything was okay, and everything would be okay.

 **I'm going to be honest, this was not supposed to be this long. Otherwise I would have split it into two parts like my field trip one. It just kinda happened. Oops.**


End file.
